Alex on Deck: Mrated Scenes
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Here are the too hot for T scenes of Alex on Deck. Alex/Cody Zack/Bailey
1. Trance of Love

Bailey's POV

I walked the halls of the S.S. Tipton. I couldn't wait to see Cody. I couldn't believe that he was getting me tickets to the Hannah Montana concert. My guy was getting me tickets. Okay so he wasn't exactly my guy but the nest time that I saw him, I was going to tell him that it was a date. I wonder if I would actually get to meet Hannah. I started to prepare what I would say in case. I could go full country since apparently we both grew up on farms. Or maybe I could use a British accent to sound sophisticated. But I go also go Japanese because I show a great deal of respect for Hannah. I suddenly had no idea which one to choose. I probably was going to ask Cody the next time I saw him. See he had already met her, I think he would know what to do. I also began to wonder Hannah got the corn cob carving that I sent her. I worked so hard on that and it would suck if it was ruined in the mail or something.

I decided to go back to my room because everyone kept trying to take my barrette out of my hair. Those scavenger hunt people were really crazy. I was so glad that Cody was going to get me tickets so I wouldn't have to deal with that. London wasn't in the room. I think she was dating this Justin guy. He was pretty cute but apparently someone decided to turn him blue. I wonder that was another Zack's stupid pranks. Who else would do something like that? After I was done removing anything on that scavenger hunt from myself, I headed toward the lobby. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Cody was kissing that Alex or Ashley or whatever her name was that had saved my life earlier. I couldn't believe it. I thought Cody liked me. I couldn't help but start to cry. I didn't really want to face either one of them so I ran away crying. I needed to talk to someone about it. My first instinct was London but she was probably busy and would just tell me that I could do better than Cody and sometimes talking to her was like talking to a chicken coop. I really didn't understand how someone could be as dumb as her but her mother did leave her and her dad hardly ever spent any time with her.

So I decided to walk toward Zack's room. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." He called.

I opened the door and door and walked into the mess that I spent my first day at Seven Seas High in. I remember how I had a short crush on him when he found out that I was a girl.

"Oh hey Bailey." He said before he looked at my eyes. He must have noticed that I had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I just had my heart broken." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. "Tell me what happened."

"Well I basically saw Cody kissing that Alex girl." I said. "If that is her real name."

"Wait Cody kissed someone other than you?" Zack said in disbelief. "That can't be possible. You're basically all he's talked about since he met you. I mean I saw him and Alex doing that scavenger hunt thing but I didn't think that it would lead to anything."

"Wait, why was he the scavenger hunt?" I asked. "I thought he knew Hannah."

"Well we met her but she probably didn't remember someone like him." He said. "I was going to ask Alex to go to the concert with me."

"How did you get tickets?" I asked.

"It was actually just a few minutes ago." Zack said as he began to tell his story.

_Zack was in the pizza bar with Woody who had cake for some reason. _

_"Hey dude, Hannah Montana is sunbathing on the Lido Deck." A voice said causing everyone but Zack and Woody to stampede pushing Zack against Woody's cake. _

_"Again?" Zack said referring to his constantly getting cover in cake. _

_It turned out that it was Mr. Moseby who threw his voice. _

_"Zack why aren't you in your room?" He yelled._

_"You said I could leave to get food." Zack said._

_At that moment, Hannah and her friend Lola walked into the pizza bar. _

_"Thanks Moseby." Hannah said before she noticed Zack's shirt. "Hey it's you. I ate cake off of you." _

_"Yes but this cake is chocolate go ahead." Zack said as he smiled._

_"No thanks I came here for pizza." Hannah said. "So are you two coming to my show?" _

_"We don't have any tickets." Woody said. "I'm gonna go get some more cake." _

_"Wait before you go, I have something for you." Hannah said as she looked into her purse. _

_Woody stopped. _

_"Here are two for you." She said handing tickets to him. She then gave a pair to Zack. _

_"And two for you. You should bring your girlfriends or something." _

_"I'm gonna go ask Addison." Woody said as he ran off._

That was all Zack told me.

"So do you wanna go with me?" He asked.

"Yes Zack yes." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back. Suddenly I felt really warm like I had when I hugged Cody a few days ago. "Wow that was unexpected"

"That felt really nice." He said. "I wonder how this will feel."

The next thing I knew Zack pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked but I was more shocked that I like it. I found myself kissing back and I opened my mouth so I my tongue could mingle with his. I had no idea what came over me. A few minutes I was heartbroken over Cody and suddenly I was all over Zack. It was like my body was moving on autopilot and I had no control over it.

Our hands started to rub over each other's bodies. Both of us began to moan. Zack reached for the straps on my dress and pulled them down, revealing my black satin bra. He put his hands on my chest and caressed my breasts which made me release an animalistic moan. He reached around, removed it, and threw it on the floor, revealing my naked breasts. His fingers then ran over my nipples and they hardened to his touch. While in complete bliss, I pulled his shirt over his head. His then began to move his mouth to my chest as his tongue danced around my nipples.

"Zack ohhhh" I moaned. There really wasn't much talking between us.

He unzipped the zipper of my dress and pulled it off, tossing it into the same pile as my bra and his shirt. I leaned back on one of Zack's two beds in nothing but my satin panties. He resumed suckling on my nipple while he squeezed the other one. His other hand crawled down my belly before it found a way inside my panties. Zack then began to rub the hairless mound which only made me moan further. Zack doing things that no person, other than myself, had done. He threw stopped licking my nipple and moved both of his hands to the edges of my panties and slowly slid them down my legs before they joined the ever-growing pile of clothing.

Zack didn't say anything as he looked over my naked body. I don't know if I would have been able to hear if he did. It was our only sense that was working was our sense of feeling and maybe some taste. He started to move his tongue down my belly before it found what it was looking for: my pussy. I moaned and clutched his hair to make sure that he wasn't going anywhere until I had my first non-self-induced orgasm. He licked greedily like it belonged to him. But I guess at that moment, it did. It didn't take me long to scream out in orgasm.

I felt the electricity of the release flow through my story but I was still nowhere close to stopping. I sat up and unbuttoned and unzipped his khaki shorts, pulling both them and his boxers down in one quick motion. I stared in awe at his member. It was the first time that I had actually seen one. It looked nothing but delicious to me in my carnal state of mind. I wrapped my mouth around it and began to suck on it. This time he moaned and held my head in place. I took my hands and run them over his testicles. That proved to be the last straw as his sperm shot out into my mouth. I removed my mouth and swallowed the liquid.

Feeling a little tired, he lied back on the bed. I knew what I was going to do. I crawled on top of him, making sure that my vagina was occupied and began to rock my hips against him. We both moaned, not really caring if anyone heard us. I was doing most of the work but again I didn't care. All I cared about was having him inside of me. Within minutes we both came together as it seemed like the room began to shake. We then got under the covers and at that point, both of us trances were broken.

"Zack, I have no idea what came over me." I said feeling embarrassed. How could I just do that? My feelings somehow literally shifted from Cody to Zack in under an hour. "I couldn't stop myself."

"Yeah that's never happened to me either." He said. "So what do we do now?"

"Well we really shouldn't ever speak about this." I said. "And I'm guessing that we're a couple now."

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life." Zack said. "I mean first I get blamed for something that I didn't do, then I get tickets from Hannah Montana, then I hear that Cody has a girlfriend and it's not you and now this happened. I think we should get dressed."

I got out from under the covers and picked my bra and panties up off of the floor and then grabbed my jeans and put them on and then realized that the baggy article of denim was not my jeans.

"I think you wore a dress." Zack said as he chuckled.

"Zack, do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked.

"Bailey, as much as I'd love for us to be roommates again, I don't think Moseby would allow it. He'd probably say 'Not only is it against the rules but I don't want the best student of Seven Seas High fraternizing with this hooligan' or something like that." He said as he perfectly imitated the cruise director.

"That impression of him was pretty good." I said as I laughed as I found my dress and put it on. "You even got his facial expressions down. And by the way, you're my favorite convict."

So that's the first of what will probably be two. The other scene will be between Alex and Cody.


	2. Heaven's Kitchen

Alex's POV

A few days later we were waiting the results of our individual projects. I think I did well enough to get an A. I just felt like trying to impress Cody with my cooking skills that I didn't I had for some reason. Cody walked into the room.

"Good morning class." He said.

"Good morning sir chef." Most of the girls in the class chorused. I was really getting sick of all of them flirting with him and he was flirting back. I shrugged it off before waiting to see what my grade was.

"I have graded your assignments." Cody said. "Please come up and see what you got."

"I got an A." The girl that was flirting with him the most said. I found out that her name was Reina.

"Wow I got an A." Zack said. If Zack got an A it must have been really easy. I went to check my grade.

"A B minus?" I asked in confusion. "You didn't like my chicken soup?"

"It left something to be desired." Cody responded.

I walked over by Woody. "I really wish I could do something to make him jealous." I said to him.

"I know just the thing." Woody said as he grabbed me and held me like he was going to give me a kiss.

"Well if you're going to be with him, then I guess he's all mine." Reina said as she grabbed onto Cody.

"Oh it's on." I said as I tackled Reina to the ground. She began to pull on my hair. I countered by pulling on hers as well.

"I don't know whether to try to stop it or keep watching." I heard Woody say.

"Woodman, I think it's best to let these two work things out for themselves, Zack said with a perverted grin on his face. Typical Zack but I couldn't worry about him right now.

Reina then did something unexpected when she grabbed onto my apron and ripped a piece of both that and my dress that was covering my bra up giving everyone a clear view of my lingerie. I then got up off the ground and pushed her against the table causing a mixing bowl to go flying. I saw it was heading toward Addison who looked frozen in fear. The contents were probably going to splatter all over her. At that point we had stopped fighting.

Then Woody jumped. "Addison." He said as dove in front of her and the mix landed on him as he fell to the floor.

"Woody." Addison said in concern as she rushed over to him and grabbed his head. "Are you okay?"

"Did any of it get on you?" Woody asked

"Nope." Addison said. "Woody, that was so brave of you."

She leaned in to kiss before a beep was heard. "Ooh my soufflé is done." Addison said as she let go of him.

Class was dismissed early and Cody asked me to help clean up and said that we needed to talk. I had gotten a new apron to cover up my bra. He wanted to separate me and Reina, so it was just me. I hoped he wasn't about to break up with me.

"Alex, what is with you?" He asked. "Why are you starting fights? This isn't like the girl I know at all."

"I guess I was jealous of all of those girls flirting with you." I admitted.

"They were flirting with me? Really?" He asked with a tinge of excitement and his grin disappeared.

"You really didn't notice?" I asked

"I just thought we they were really interested in cooking." He said. "If you had a problem with it, you should have just talked to me about it."

"Okay." I said as I hugged him. "But that doesn't explain why you were acting so cold to me in class."

"Alex, I'm the teacher. I can't play favorites, especially toward my favorite girl." He said.

I then kissed him and whispered into his ear. "You know we are all alone in here. I think you could write me a note."

Cody just smiled as he knew what I was talking about. He began to untie my apron. He pulled it off along with my ripped dress.

He then put on a sign on the door saying the room was closed for a private lesson. It was private all right but I don't think it was the course they had in mind. I buttoned his chef's coat and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"You know you look kind of buff." I said as I admired his muscles.

"Thanks." He said as he moved on to my bra. I helped him unclasp and he slowly removed it, deciding I didn't need anymore ripped clothing. He slowly reached out to touch my breasts, almost as if he was asking permission.

"Yes Cody you're free to touch me anywhere." I said as I felt him squeeze my boobs. I moaned out. "That feels good."

He then moved his fingers around my nipples and they hardened around his touch. It felt similar to have a pair of pebbles attached to my breasts. His hands then pulled off my leggings, leaving me into my blue boyshort panties. I then returned the favor by pulling unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down revealing his ShareBear boxers.

"That's cute." I said as I giggled "but I have got to get you something else."

He blushed. "I didn't think you would see them."

"That doesn't matter much to me. What's under them is more important to me." I said as I pulled them garment down. I was surprised by what was underneath. "Wow Cody you're bigger than I expected."

"Thanks" He said. "What are you gonna do…Ohhh"

The last part was in reaction to me wrapping my mouth around his penis. I then began to make sucking noises. I actually had no idea what I was doing but it did seem to be pretty easy. I kept sucking on it until his orgasm hit and a salty liquid filled my mouth. I swallowed it all and licked my lips.

"Do you have any condoms?" I asked.

"Not in here." Cody said. "Should we stop?"

"No I'm willing to take any chance with you." I said. "I want you and I want you now."

"Okay." He said as he pulled the last remnants of my clothing off, leaving me as naked as him. I felt him slowly enter my vagina. "This may hurt."

"It'll be worth it, Cody." I said as he began to slowly thrust. It didn't take long for him to break the barrier which caused me to wince in pain.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asked full of concern.

"Don't stop." I said as the thrusting resumed. In a few moments, the pain stopped and I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to move with his rhythm. We both began to moan loudly. I then felt my orgasm coming and I screamed in ecstasy. He did the same as his seed filled me. I had not never felt anything like that before, not even when I had masturbated. I also felt exhausted.

"That felt so good." I panted.

"You know we have a whole hour." Cody said.

I smiled and looked at him. "So let's do it again." I said realizing I might have a hard time walking to my next class.

So there's the other one. There's only two chapters for this story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
